parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Butterfly and Her Animal Friends/Species List
This is a list of species seen in Disney's Star vs. the Forces of Evil . Wild Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Hippopotamus.png|Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) Star_Meets_Jackson's_Chameleon.png|Jackson's Chameleon (Chameleao jacksoni) Star_Meets_Common_Snapping_Tortoise.png|Common Snapping Turtle (Celdrya seripinta) Star_Meets_Dromedary_Camel.png|Dromedary Camel (Camelus dromodarius) S3E1_Gatekeeper_groaning_at_Queen_Moon.png|Gharial (Gavilus gigantus) Star_meets_Plains Zebra.png|Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) Star_meets_Three-Toed_Sloth.png|Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus vivintines) Star_meets_Lion.png|African Lion (Panthera leo africana) Star_Meets_Sable_Antelope.png|Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) Star_meets_Giant_Sable_Antelope.png|Giant Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger varani) Star_meets_African_Bush_Elephant.png|African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) Star_meets_Tiger.png|Tiger (Panthera tigris) Star_meets_Bonobo.png|Bonobo (Pan pansicus) Star_meets_Western_Gorilla.png|Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) Star_meets_Vervet_Monkey.png|Vervet (Chlorocelphus prygmyrthus) Star_meets_Giant_Panda.png|Giant Panda (Alimorpoda melamouca) Star_meets_Egyptian_Cobra.png|Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) Star_meets_Emerald_Tree_Boa.png|Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus canus) Star meets Leopard.png|African Leopard (Pathera pardus pardus) Star meets Sumatran Orangutan.png|Sumatran Orangutan (Pongo abelli) Star meets Black Rhinoceros.png|Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) Star meets Giraffe.png|Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) Star meets Spotted Hyena.png|Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) Star meets Greater Flamingo.png|Greater Flamingo (Phenocopterus roserus) Star_Meets_Gerenuk.png|Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) Star_meets_Scarlet Ibis.png|Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) Star_meets_Fossa.png|Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) Star_meets_Toco Toucan.png|Toco Toucan (Ramphostos toco) Star_meets_Malayan Tapir.png|Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) Star meets Aardvark.png|Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) Star meets Mandrill.png|Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) Star_meets_Zorilla.png|Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) Star_meets_Saltwater_Crocodile.png|Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus prosperus) Star_meets_Proboscis_Monkey.png|Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis Larvatus) Star_meets_Yapok.png|Yapok (Chironectes minimus) Star meets Ostrich.png|Ostrich (Struthio camelus) Star_meets_Warthog.png|Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) Star_meets_Okapi.png|Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) Star_meets_Jaguar.png|Jaguar (Panthera onca) Star_meets_Aye-Aye.png|Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) Star_meets_Indri.png|Indri (Indri indri) Star meets Black Leopard.png|Black Leopard (Panthera pardus) Star_meets_Komodo Dragon.png|Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) Star_meets_Blue Wildebeest.png|Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) Star meets Common Agama.png Star_Meets_Cape Buffalo.png Star_meets_Green_Iguana.png Star_meets_Dhole.png Star_meets_Gray Langur.png Star_meets Scarlet Macaw.png Star_meets_Hyacinth_Macaw.png Star meets Sloth Bear.png Star meets Gaur.png Star meets Giant Anteater.png Star meets Capybara.png Star meets African Clawed Frog.png Star meets Red Panda.png Star_meets_Ring-Tailed_Lemur.png Star_meets_Jungle_Crow.png Star_meets_Chinese_Pangolin.png Star_meets_Shoebill.png Aqua Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Hermit_Crab.jpeg|Hermit Crab (Paguroidia) S1E13_Marco_offers_to_teach_Lobster_Claws.png|Alantic Lobster (Hormus americanus) Star_meets_Giant_Manta_Ray.png|Giant Manta (Manta biorsis) Star_meets_Leatherback_Sea_Turtle.png|Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermolyches coricia) Star_meets_Narwhal.png|Narwhal (Monodon monocerus) Star_meets_Humpback_Whale.png|Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaelingus) Star meets Common Seahorse.png|Common Seahorse (Hippocampus kuda) Star & Marco are Best Friends with Dolphins.png|Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiopus tranticus) Star_meets_Red-Bellied Piranha.png|Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus natteri) Star_meets_Dugong.png|Dugong (Dougon dougon) Star_meets_Giant_Squid.png|Giant Squid (Archititetheus dux) Star_meets_Vaquita.png|Vaquita (Phocoena sinus) Star meets Sea Otter.png|Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) Star_meets_Horseshoe Crab.png|Horseshoe Crab (Limulus polyphemus) Star_meets_Blue-Ringed Octopus.png|Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus (Hapalochlaena maculosa) Star meets Atlantic Herring.png|Atlantic Herring (Clupea harengus) Star_meets_Beluga Whale.png|Beluga Whale (Delphinapterus leucas) Star_meets_Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake.png|Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake (Hydrophis platurus) Star_meets_Common_Jellyfish.png|Common Jellyfish (Aurelia aurita) Star_meets_Clown_Fish.png|Common Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) Star_meets_Amazon River Dolphin.png|Amazon River Dolphin (Inia georfrensis) Star_meets_Australian_Pelican.png|Australian Pelican (Pelecanus conspicillatus) Star_meets_Great_White_Shark.png|Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) Star_meets_Green_Sea_Turtle.png Star_meets_Blobfish.png Star_meets_Swordfish.png Star_meets_Mudskipper.png Star_meets_Blue_Whale.png Star_meets_X-Ray Tetra.png Star meets Blue Starfish.png Star meets Ocean Sunfish.png Star meets Coconut Crab.png Star meets Loggerhead Sea Turtle.png Star meets Giant Pacific Octopus.png Star meets Harbor Porpoise.png Star meets Common Cuttlefish.png Star meets Great Hammerhead.png Star meets Sea Urchin.png Star meets Velvet Swimming Crab.png Star_meets_Baiji.png Star_meets_Common_Dolphin.png Prehistoric Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Woolly_Mammoth.png|Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) Star_meets_Parasaurolophus.png|Parasaurolophus (Parasaurolophus walkeri) Star_meets_Brontosaurus.png|Brontosaurus (Eobrontosaurus yannapin) Hug_Time_Star.png|Smilodon (Smilodon fatalis) and Nuralagus (Nulraglus rex) Star_meets_Thalattoarchon.png|Thalattoarchodon (Thalattochon saurophagis) Svtfoe_toffee_by_shadobabe-d9s68cb.png|Velociraptor (Velociraptor mongoliansis) Star meets Stegosaurus.png|Stegosaurus (Stegosaurus stentops) Star_meets_Struthiomimus.png|Struthiomimus (Struthiomimus althrus) Star_meets_Elasmosaurus.png|Elasmosaurus (Elasmosaurus platyrus) Star_meets_Triceratops.png|Triceratops (Triceratops horridus) Star_meets_Dimetrodon.png|Dimetrodon (Dimetrodon limbatius) Star_meets_Tyrannosaurus.png|Tyrannosaurus (Tyrannosaurus rex) Star_meets_Pteranodon.png Star_meets_Carnotaurus.png Star_meets_Spinosaurus.png Star_meets_Gigantopithecus.png Star_meets_Dodo.png Star_meets_Mosasaurus.png Star_meets_Thylacine.png Star meets Woolly Rhinoceros.png Star_meets_Xiphactinus.png Polar Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Snowy_Owl.png|Snowy Owl (Bubo scrandiacus) Star_meets_Emperor_Penguin.png|Emperor Penguin (Apetondes fosteri) Star meets Harbor Seal.png|Harbor Seal (Phoca vintula) Star meets Killer Whale.png|Killer Whale (Onciancus orca) Star_meets_Leopard_Seal.png|Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonx) Star_meets_Arctic Fox.png|Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) Star_meets_Polar_Bear.png|Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) Star_meets_Southern Elephant Seal.png|Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) Star_meets_Walrus.png|Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) Star meets Arctic Hare.png|Arctic Hare (Lepus arcticus) Star_meets_Wolverine.png|Wolverine (Gulo gulo) Star_meets_Snow_Leopard.png Star_meets_White_Tiger.png Star_meets_Hourglass_Dolphin.png Star_meets_Musk Ox.png Star meets Macaroni Penguin.png Star meets Harp Seal.png Star meets Black-Headed Gull.png Star meets Caribou.png Star_meets_Blue-Footed_Booby.png Star_meets_Siberian_Husky.png Star_meets_Atlantic Puffin.png Forest Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Striped_Skunk.png|Striped Skunk (Mephis mepthis) Star_meets_European_Mole.png|European Mole (Talpa europaea) Star_meets_European_Rabbit.png|European Rabbit (Oryclogatus cinicutlus) Star_meets_Ussuri_Brown_Bear.png|Brown Bear (Ursus actros) Star_meets_North_American_Beaver.png|North American Beaver (Castor candinisis) Star meets Moose.png|Moose (Alces alces) Star meets Bald Eagle.png|Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucephus) Star meets Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep.png|Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canedinsis canedinsis) Star_meets_American Bison.png|American Bison (Bison bison) Star_meets_Raccoon.png|North American Raccoon (Proycon lator) Star_meets_Wild Turkey.png|Wild Turkey (Melagris gallopavo) Star_meets_Great Horned Owl.png|Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) Star meets Nine-Banded Armadillo.png|Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus Novemcinctus) Star_meets_Williamson's_Woodpecker.png|Williamson's Woodpecker (Sphyrapicus thyroideus) Star_meets_Red_Fox.png|Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) Star_meets_Black-Tailed Jackrabbit.png Star_meets_Malayan_Porcupine.png Star_meets_Greater Roadrunner.png Star_meets_Wolf.png|Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) Star_meets_Cougar.png|Cougar (Puma concolodor) Star_meets_Star-Nosed_Mole.png Star_meets_Pronghorn.png Star meets Greater Sage Grouse.png Star meets European Badger.png Star meets Common Raven.png Star_meets_Siberian_Ibex.png Star_meets_Gila Monster.png Insect Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Ladybug.png|Ladybug Star_meets_Giraffe Weevil.png Star meets Garden Snail.png Star_meets_Grasshopper.png Star_meets_Ant.png Star meets Scorpion.png Star meets Dung Beetle.png Star_meets_Western_Honey_Bee.png Mythical Zoo Gallery Pony Head.png|Unicorn (Equus corno) Season_1_Ludo.png Future Zoo Gallery International Zoo Gallery Star_meets_House_Mouse.png|House Mouse (Mus musculus) Star_meets_Koala.png|Queensland Koala (Pharscoloarctos cinerus cinerus) Star_meets_Canada_Goose.png|Canada Goose ''(Branta canadinsis) Star_meets_Red_Kangaroo.png|Red Kangaroo (Marcopus rufus) Star meets Emu.png|Emu (Dromalus novaholdae) Star meets Platypus.png|Platypus (Ornithorhynchus ananitus) Star meets Guinea Pig.png|Guinea Pig (Cavia porcellus) Star meets Domestic Pig.png|Domestic Pig (Sus scroffa domesticus) Star_meets_Frilled Lizard.png|Frilled Lizard (Chalmydosaurus kingi) Star_meets_Llama.png|Llama (Llama gala) Star meets Tasmanian Devil.png|Tasmanian Devil (Sacrophilus harrisi) Star_meets_Short-Beaked_Echidna.png|Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) Star_meets_Mallard.png|Mallard (Anas platyrhinchos) Star_meets_Southern_Brown_Kiwi.png Star_meets_Kakapo.png|Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) Star_meets_Eastern_Grey_Kangaroo.png Star_meets_Domestic_Chicken.png|Domestic Chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) Star_meets_Takahe.png|Takahe (Porphyrio hochstetteri) Star meets Horse.png|Domestic Horse (Equus ferus caballus) Star_meets_Domestic_Cattle.png|Domestic Cattle (Bos taurus) Star_meets_Domestic_Sheep.png|Domestic Sheep (Ovis oviaries) Star meets Domestic Goose.png Star_meets_Dingo.png|Dingo (Canis lupus dingo) Star meets Alpaca.png Star meets Domestic Dog.png|Domestic Dog (Canis lupus) Star meets Domestic Donkey.png Star meets Fennec Fox.png Star meets Quokka.png Star_meets_Mule.png Star_meets_Domestic_Cat.png Star_meets_Ox.png Star_meets_Domestic_Goat.png Category:Star vs. The Forces Of Evil Category:Zoos Category:Species List